


画

by Anisette642



Series: 刺客信条乙女向 [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anisette642/pseuds/Anisette642
Summary: 爱德华×reader 的车车
Relationships: Edward Kenway/Reader
Series: 刺客信条乙女向 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697881
Kudos: 2





	画

“嘿，说好了别在我脸上画画的。”爱德华看着你为了打牌画小乌龟端出了墨汁，开始有点躁动。

你当然是醉翁之意不在酒：“好、好——你把上衣脱掉，我在你背上画画。”

“你什么时候有这个技能？”爱德华嘴上叨咕着，倒是毫不犹豫地脱掉了衣服把你圈在怀里，“你想画个什么？”

你润润笔饱蘸焦墨，装模作样地想了想：“要不画一艘寒鸦号？”

爱德华咧开嘴笑了：“这个好，给我们寒鸦号画好看点。”

“我用的是墨水啊洗洗就洗掉了，你省省吧。”

“那我不洗澡了。”

“那你晚上别上我的床。”

你在他背上看了看，舌头舔了舔唇角。然后开始画画。

从肩胛骨，屏住呼吸画了一条竖直的桅杆，再定位到脊梁，歪着头顺着脑海中的寒鸦号画出船舷。细细的线条好像画工很好，爱德华也乖乖坐着，时不时说一句：“画完给我看看。”

“你要看？”你有些没有想到。

“对啊，这是你画的寒鸦号啊。”

你摇摇头，把丝毫没在他背上落笔的毛笔在手上转了一转，然后按照自己刚刚描的地方画了一遍：“那好吧，接下来画船帆——”

爱德华好像感觉到什么：“你这毛笔还能画这么大面积？它不就一个尖儿吗？”

“当然可以，那是中锋。”你瞪了一眼爱德华，吞掉口中的墨水。好在买墨水的时候没有图便宜，墨香倒好闻。你把手环在他脖颈，在他耳边划拉出一道墨线：“我可以在前面也画吗？”

得到允许之后，你坐在他面前。虽然害羞但是天色这么晚……要不把爱德华眼睛蒙上？

“你想干什么？”

爱德华似乎看出了你的意图，双腿交叠着斜靠在沙发上，顺手开了一罐啤酒看着你。你坐在他腿上眼睛骨碌碌的转：“我想给你个惊喜，所以不想让你看到我画了什么。”

“好吧亲爱的……如你所愿……”

爱德华闭上眼睛，你还是怕他偷看，把他的红腰带找出来蒙上他的眼睛系好，然后扔掉毛笔，漱了口，用舌尖从他胸膛慢慢向下舔去。爱德华胸口的纹身在唾液的滋润下愈发清晰。你慢慢地用舌尖勾勒出几个字母，倒让爱德华猜出来了。

“你这小姑娘……”

爱德华的嗓子眼儿里传来愉悦的轻笑，把啤酒一饮而尽扔掉易拉罐，然后双手搭在沙发上：“是不是该画舵了？可要画在正确的位置啊……”

被爱德华叫破你的小计谋，你脸上有些发烫，但是既然都这么说了……你缓缓地解开他的腰带，因为你刚刚蹭着他，他也已经给了你足够的反应。你从他胸膛的纹身亲吻到腰线，然后缓缓下行，在“合适的位置”画起了舵。

爱德华沙哑着嗓子吐出了愉快的喟叹，你觉得脸上越来越烫，马良的神笔让画布上的寒鸦号有了脉搏一般。感受到这一点让你整个人更加害羞，刚想抬起头，却被爱德华按住了头：

“小姑娘，善始善终，还没画完呢。”

进退不得的感觉让你娇嗔地瞪了他一眼，但是这是你挑起来的火，也只能自己灭了。你不服气地轻咬了一下，他更开心地闷哼了一声，轻轻抚摸着你的头发。你在船舵的位置细致地描画出寒鸦号的细节，然后吮吸几下当做落笔。爱德华丝毫没有被蒙住眼睛的自觉，又往你嘴里顶了两下：“再画几笔……”

你被他不知轻重的姿势顶得有些恼火，嗓子眼儿里的撞击感让你喉咙不由自主地干呕。他发现这一点赶紧停下，把你整个人抱起来禁锢在怀里。你恼火地锤了他胸口一拳，他稳当当接住：“对不起宝贝儿，要不换我来给你画画？”

“你怎么……好像看得到！”

你红着脸被他挑开内裤，直接将船舵送入暖湿的窄巷。他捧着你的脸用胡渣蹭你，然后在你耳边胡乱画画，口齿不清的咬着你的耳垂：“因为我有鹰眼啊。”

你羞赧地瞪了他一眼，他不住地挺着腰身，那双大手从你的背慢慢抚到你的腰。随着他的律动，你渐渐发出了细小的呻吟。他把手伸进你的睡裙里，握着你的腰往下狠狠一按，你忍不住惊呼出声，海盗先生却得到了宝藏。他在你的肩头和锁骨处画出了花儿。

紫红色的花儿被他啃咬吮吸，你惊慌地叫他别在锁骨那留下吻痕，海盗先生却不以为意：

“我的宝藏姑娘，你明天穿上高领衣服就好了。”

爱德华在你屁股上抓了一把：“嘿，把我眼前的东西摘掉。”

“你、不是能看见……”你喘息着趴在他的肩头，爱德华有在你身上落下绵密的吻：“可是会有勒痕啊，亲爱的。”

你无奈，只好在颠簸的山地车里把他脸上的腰带解开，爱德华灵活地把腰带抓在手里反手将你的双手绑在背后。你还没来得及出声，就被他堵住了嘴。

带着啤酒味的气息浓烈的冲进你的鼻腔，混着你口中残存的墨水味道把你整个人的感官占满。你双手被返剪在后，根本没法子支撑住自己的身子。爱德华抱着你将你整个人占据，你瞬间感受到唇舌的空气被吸走，只留下了啤酒的味道。醉人的酒水从上而入，从下而出，湿哒哒的沾上了紧贴的肉体。你喘息着摇着他的肩膀作为惩罚，他受着你这一咬，把你放了下来。

“爱德华……”

他的动作温柔得叫你眩晕，你他却把你按在沙发上换了个姿势继续。他的嗓音在你耳边像是要把你的理智驱走，你清晰地感受到他在你身上蹭着：

“我的宝藏姑娘，这个姿势你应该会更喜欢吧？我也在你背上画画儿怎么样？”

随着他埋进你的身体，你回过头瞪了他一眼，很快被潮水一般的快感淹没。他在你的背上用唇齿画出了蔷薇篱笆，蜜蜂辛勤得在你身后耕耘，海盗先生的喘息叫你更加头昏脑涨。身上那个男人的重量压在你的身上，你在绚烂的花朵中绽放出最美的花。花蕊中采集出了花蜜，叫这娇花儿颤抖着婉啭出声。你喘息着趴在沙发上，身后的男人将重量几乎全压在你身上：

“想看看你背后的画吗？”


End file.
